Duet in Love Minor
by The Forth Man
Summary: Shinji developes a romance with Rei with Asuka's help. But is it really a ShinjiRei fic?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion  
  
Duet in Love Minor  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude  
  
==========  
  
March 12, 2015  
  
Asuka left the mall with a small frown. She had walked in with hopes of finding something nice to wear for the upcoming White Day, but had left unsatisfied and empty handed.  
  
[I'll try again tomorrow.] Askua thought to herself. [It's getting late, I should hurry.] Picking up her pace, the redheaded pilot headed to her home in the Katsuragi apartment. Besides the fact that the sky had already reddened into the evening, her stomach was also urging her to run home and to get dinner.  
  
As Asuka reached the apartment doors, she quickly slid her card key through the lock and slid the door open. To her surprise, a flowing hum emanated from deep inside the apartment. It was a gentle stream of notes coming from a stringed instrument. Asuka quickly recognized the piece as Bach's Cello Suite number one, Prelude movement.  
  
Asuka turned into the kitchen, wondering where the music was coming from. [That baka probably has the stereo hooked up to his stupid SDAT player. At least his choice in classical music isn't bad.]  
  
Opening the fridge, the second child realized that there wasn't any instant food that she could quickly fix up for herself, which meant only one thing. "Third Child!" Asuka called to her housemate. "We're out of instant. Get your ass in here and cook something!" There was no reply, which infuriated Asuka. "Are you listening to me?" She shouted as she headed for the boy's room. As she neared 'Shinji's Lovely Suite', the music piece grew louder and clearer. "Hurry up and cook something. Don't make me come in there."  
  
Again there was no reply, only the continuous flow of notes. Deciding that she had waited long enough, Asuka slid the door wide open and stormed into the Shinji's room. "I warned you, Third Child." Asuka said as she prepared to drag the boy to the kitchen with her bare hands. But upon entering the room, Asuka froze at the sight before her.  
  
It was Shinji, playing the deep melody of Bach's Suite with his cello. His eyes were closed, as if he was in a trance. His arm elegantly pulled the bow across the strings as the fingers of his left hand ran up and down the fingerboard. Asuka stood silently as the beautiful melody passed through her ears. The piece had reached its finale, the last chord ringing throughout the room.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes as he dropped out of his trance like state, then his eyes widened further. "Ah! Asuka!" He shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh?" The redhead said as she came back to her sense. [What was I doing here anyways?] "Umm, oh yeah. I was just wondering. . . uhh. . . when you were going to make dinner." She stuttered softly. [What the hell was that?]  
  
"Oh, sorry." Shinji said as he quickly put his cello away. "I'll get right to it."  
  
"Yeah, you better hurry your ass up." Asuka growled, regaining her fierceness. "And cook something besides that Japanese crap for once."  
  
"Hai." Shinji sighed as he headed for the kitchen and prepared the evening meal.  
  
Asuka walked into her own room as she waited for dinner. Her mind was still stunned by the image of Shinji playing the cello. [I didn't even know he played, and so well too. Mein Gott, why am I thinking about that baka?] Burying her head into her pillow, she struggled to erase the image from her mind, only to find herself failing to do so.  
  
==========  
  
A/N: Short chapter. It's a prelude, what'd you expect? But that's why I can make up for it with. . .  
  
Backstage Bonus: Sex Raved Asuka (got your attention now, don't I?)  
  
Asuka: Yay! Another me and Shinji fic.  
  
Rei (pouting): Not fair.  
  
TheForthMan: I'm an A/S fan, so tough luck Rei.  
  
Rei: Hate you.  
  
Asuka: Suck it up, wondergirl. The only good fics are those that pair up me and Shinji anyways.  
  
Rei: Have you even read any that includes a romance between Ikari and me?  
  
Asuka (smirking): Nope.  
  
TheForthMan: Good.  
  
Asuka: Good? Why is that?  
  
TheForthMan: Well. . . the ShinjiRei fics always seem to have some sort of. . . unique view of your personality towards Shinji.  
  
Asuka: What do you mean?  
  
TheForthMan: Let's just say that you had a little Obsession with something with Shinji.  
  
Asuka (puzzled): Huh?  
  
TheForthMan: Well. . . seeing Rei and Shinji So Happy Together, you tend to advance towards Shinji in your own way.  
  
Asuka (a bit sarcastically): In my own way? I see Shinji and his Gift with Blue Hair together all the time, how would I act differently?  
  
TheForthMan: Let me put it this way. You seemed to see things as sort of black and white, Crimson and Azure. Things were either yours or hers, no grey or violet in your view.  
  
Asuka: So I was possessive?  
  
TheForthMan: You could say that.  
  
Rei (bluntly): What he is trying to say is that in the romance fics that include me and Ikari, you are always seen as a sex raved girl whose sole purpose is to have sex with Ikari. Your tainted personality was so defiling, it would soil the Garden of Eva.  
  
Asuka: . . .  
  
TheForthMan (nervously): She said it, not me.  
  
Asuka (kicks TheForthMan in the unmentionables): Hentai!  
  
TheForthMan (holding on to what's left of his crotch): What. . . did. . . I do? 


	2. Exposition and Development

A/N: First I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers. You guys are the most important people to me. As for the reviews, all suggestions and comments are entirely welcome, though some will be ignored *ahem*. Oh, and for the record, it is true that I am a huge Asuka fan, but believe it or not, I have nothing against Shinji Rei pairings. In fact, Crimson and Azure, So Happy Together, and Only in Your Eyes am I Worthy are some of my all time favorites. Having said that, onto the fic!

Chapter 2: Exposition and Development

**Exposition** - The first section of a movement written in sonata form, introducing the melodies and themes.

**Development** - Where the musical themes and melodies are developed, written in sonata form.

========

March 13, 2015

_molto presto_

[Stupid mall, I better find a good dress to buy this time.] Asuka thought as she entered the giant commercial complex. The Second Child headed for the fashion clothes store, but stopped as something caught her eye. A candy shop, which had decorated itself to fit the White Day theme with hearts and such. But that was not what had caught her attention.

It was Shinji, seemingly browsing through the many containers of chocolate to find one suitable for the upcoming White Day.

[He's buying candy?] Asuka asked herself as she entered the candy shop. [For who?] Not being one to shyly spy upon people, the curious redhead boldly walked up to the timid boy, who had not seemed to notice her entrance yet.

Asuka decided to make her appearance known. "So who're you getting those for, lover boy?" She teased.

"Ah!" Shinji yelped, startled by the sudden appearance of his housemate. "Hi, Asuka. I. . . uhh. . . didn't know you were at the mall too."

[So you want to play the question avoiding game, eh?] Asuka leaned forward, putting her face inches from the nervous pilot. "Answer me." She demanded in her most threatening voice.

"Oh, I. . . uhh. . . I mean, it's for White Day." The boy stammered uneasily.

"I know that, baka." Asuka scoffed, getting a bit annoyed. "I mean, who is it for?"

"It's for. . . a friend of mine." Shinji hesitantly answered.

[Time for approach number two.] Asuka leaned her body even further, giving Shinji a very clear view of her upper body. "Come on, Shinji." She purred in a very suggestive tone as a small grin developed on her face. "You can tell little ol' me. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well. . . it's someone in from school." Shinji stuttered, his face growing a bit red. "And this is a little embarrassing. . . but. . ."

[Someone from school? Could it be me?] Asuka's grin widened. "Yes?"

"I'd like to. . . ask you. . . that is if you're not too busy right now. . ." Shinji stammered as his face became even redder, if that was possible.

 [My god he's going to ask me out!] Asuka almost let out a small gasp, but she composed herself and allowed the boy to complete his question.

"Well. . ." Shinji turned to the selection of candy boxes. "Which one do you think is the best. . . for White Day I mean?"

"What?" Asuka asked with a puzzled look.

"I was thinking about this box." Shinji explained as he pointed to a classic heart shaped chocolate box. "But. . . what do you think of it?"

[He's probably too shy to ask right now, he's going to wait until tomorrow so he can surprise me with the candies.] Asuka shook her head in disapproval. "That one's way too common. If you want a girl to like you, you have to show her that you're something special." The redhead touched her lip with her finger and went into her thinking pose. "Find something that symbolizes a part of the girl, you know, hobbies, talents, whatever. And give her something that represents that part. Even a baka like you should be able to pull this off."

"Okay." Shinji said, giving Asuka a little nod. "I think I know what to get."

"Hopefully you do. I'm off to shop around for clothes now. Don't worry about how the girl will react. I'm sure she'll love whatever you give to her." Having said that, Asuka walked out of the candy store with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks, Asuka." Shinji called out just as she left the store, then went back to searching for his present.

As Asuka exited the store, she quickly took a glance at Shinji, making sure he wasn't looking in her direction. Seeing that he wasn't, the Second Child crept back into the candy store and hid herself behind one of the counters. With only her eyes and forehead above her hiding place, Asuka peeked at Shinji's chosen candy box. It was a tin box shaped like a small violin and had writing engraved on the side of it. Asuka winced her eyes as she tried to make out the engraved words.

"Share this Duet with me."

[Great choice Shinji. I didn't think you knew how much playing the violin meant to me.] Satisfied with what she saw, Asuka quickly hurried out of the candy store and resumed her mission to find something suitable to wear for tomorrow.

After thirty minutes of shopping, Asuka left the mall with a small bag carrying a dress and a very large smile.

----------

_Intermezzo_

Shinji too walked out of the mall with a smile. Carrying a small violin shaped tin box of candies, he quickly hurried back to the Katsuragi apartment to get some early sleep. After all, tomorrow was a big day for the anxious boy, one that would test all of his courage.

[I would have never picked something this good out.] Shinji thought as stared at the tin box that he was gripping so tightly. [I'm going to have to thank Asuka again for this.]

As he entered his apartment, Shinji set the tin box in his room and went to bed with great anticipation of the next day. His eyes slowly blinked as he drifted off to sleep with one final thought of his White Day gift.

[I hope Rei will like it.]

----------

March 14, 2015

_ poco a poco accelerando_

"Isn't White Day just the best day of the year?" Asuka exclaimed as she entered the classroom of 2-A with the class representative.

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic?" Hikari sarcastically asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asuka responded as she twirled around to her seat. "This is the day when boys have to give us girls all sorts of great stuff. Everyday should be White Day."

"Ooh, you have a boy in mind, don't you?" Hikari teased. "Could it be that the great Asuka Langley Soryu has her eyes set on someone?"

"Hmph." The redhead scoffed. "Every boy in this school is probably waiting to shower me with gifts. Can't blame them, who can resist this vision of beauty anyways?" Asuka gave a dreamy look at her best friend. "Although none of the stupid boys here can match up to Kaji. He's the only man for me."

"I'm sure." Hikari replied skeptically. "Well, class is about to start, so you should hurry to your seat."

As the class started, Asuka found herself staring at the clock, waiting for lunch break as was every other student that had not fallen asleep. [Second Impact lecture again. I can't believe the old teacher actually accepted all that government misinformation.]

Having nothing else to do, Asuka glanced over at Shinji's direction to see what he was doing to pass the boredom. To her surprise, he seemed very focused on something other than the clock. In his hand, he held the violin shaped tin box tightly, seemingly anxious to give it to somebody. But that was not what his eyes were focused upon. The redhead, curious to what Shinji was spending all his attention on, started to follow his eyes to see what he was staring at.

But before she could find the target, the bell rang, startling the Second Child. It was lunch break. The male half of the school used this time to celebrate the White Day tradition to give their affectionate gifts to the female other half.

"Your locker is full with letters and candies again, Asuka." The class rep informed her best friend as she handed her the overflowing love letters from the locker.

"Those always turn out to be so stupid." Asuka scoffed as she threw the whole bunch of love letters into the trash can. The two girls then headed for the classroom and into their seats, where they usually spent the remainder of their lunch break. "Don't any boys in this school have the balls to face me when giving me White Day gifts?" As she said that, she stole a small glance at Shinji, who had indeed been holding out his tin box of candies, ready to present it to his target.

"I agree." Hikari said as she nodded. "Boys should at least have the decency of presenting us with their gifts face to fa—" The class rep left her sentence unfinished as she noticed that Asuka was no longer paying attention to her. Instead, the redhead had focused her attention onto Shinji, who was walking towards their direction.

[I knew it; he's going to confess his love to me now. Took him long enough.] Asuka thought to herself as she continuously stared at the timid boy. Shinji, who was slowly wobbling towards Asuka's direction, had a nervous face as red as Unit 02 on. Much to the Second Child's surprise, Shinji quivered past her as he made his way across the room.

[Poor boy, he's so nervous he completely passed me.] Asuka reassured herself. In truth, she had begun doubting that Shinji's White Day gift was for her. [One look at my beautiful face short circuited his motor functions. I give him another five seconds for him to realize that he already missed my seat.]

Five seconds passed and Shinji continued his path across the desks, creating additional doubt in Asuka's mind. [He's probably backing out at the last second, spineless wimp. He. . . he. . .] Her eyes finally caught onto where Shinji was walking towards: Rei's desk. [He couldn't. . .]

"Asuka?" Hikari asked. But her friend gave no reply, only an empty stare towards Shinji's direction. Suddenly, Asuka bolted up from her desk and started running in the opposite direction and out of the room. "Asuka!" The class rep shouted after her, but the redhead was already long gone.

It was about this time that a certain blue haired girl accepted the candies from the shy boy before her; the two, oblivious to what had just happened.

----------

_ritardando_

Asuka finally stopped running once she reached her room in the empty Katsuragi apartment. [Why?] She constantly asked herself. [Why her?]

Taking her recently bought dress from her closet, the dress that was bought solely for this one special day, Asuka quickly threw it in the nearest trash can. "I hate her!" She cried out loud. "Stupid wondergirl. Stupid Shinji, I hate him too! I hate every—damn." She started choking on her words as she tried to hold in her tears. "Not now. . . damn it, why?"

Collapsing to the ground, tears finally streamed out of Asuka's eyes.

==========

A/N: OOCness, I'm sure, and I apologize for the long delay. Stupid schoolwork and graduation stress. Off to college next year so you must excuse my busy schedule. Anyways, you may have noticed by now that I am composing this fic with a musical theme. For example, every chapter will have the name of a musical term and such. Hope you enjoyed the fic so far, and thanks again to my reviewers.

Hmm, I seem to be forgetting something. . . ah, of course.

Backstage Bonus: Not Your Decision.

Asuka: I'm gonna kill him.

Rei: I'm starting to rather like where this fic is going.

Asuka: I'm going to rip his stupid writing arms off and beat him down with them.

Rei: I think that the author is merely starting to see who Ikari-kun really belongs to.

Asuka (mumbling): Hate him.

Rei: You shouldn't hate him. At least, not until he finishes this fic anyways.

Asuka: Shut up wondergirl, I hate you too. You don't deserve Shinji!

Rei: Of course I do. Ikari-kun rightfully belongs to me, as I saved his life during the fifth angel attack.

Asuka: Shinji is mine! The majority of fanfiction says so!

Rei: Not this fic if it continues on the way it's heading right now.

Asuka: Yeah, that's a bit 'if.' It's just a matter of time before this author turns this thing around. You'll see.

Rei: Yes we shall. But for now, Ikari-kun belongs to me.

Shinji (timidly): Don't I get a say in who I like?

Asuka/Rei: No!

TheForthMan: Nope, that's my decision.

Asuka/Rei (glaring at TheForthMan): You. Write Chapter 3, now!

TheForthMan (returns to computer): Enslaved by fictional characters. I have hit a new low.


End file.
